


2k Tumblr Follower Celebration Fic

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was submitted and chosen by my followers on tumblr to celebrate hitting 2,000.</p><p>Anonymous said:<br/>prompt: zankie are close friends after the show they text each other all the time but frankie is tired of waiting for him. zach go see frankie in nyc to confess his feelings but when he go there frankie's ex(the who who cheated) is there trying to win him back and zach is super pisseddd and super protective, they have a huge fight but it end well :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2k Tumblr Follower Celebration Fic

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Coming!” I shouted. I quickly ran to the door and flung it open. “WHAT?!” I shouted. “What are you doing here?” This was not the visitor I was expecting.

“I want you back, Frankie. I was dumb. I was stupid. I love you. I miss you. Please.”

“Will. I can’t. No.”

“Why not, Frankie? Please. Just give me another chance. Please. I love you. It won’t happen again. Can we at least talk about it?” He looked like he was on the verge of tears as he swallowed hard, looking pleadingly at my face.

Against my better judgment, I let him in. I sat on one of the chairs in the living room and he sat on the couch, removing his coat and laying it over the back.

“Please, Frankie? What can I do? There has to be something I can do to get you back. I need you back, Frankie. I’m still in love with you. I never stopped loving you.”

“I loved you, Will,” I said slowly. “But you broke my heart. I can’t trust you not to do that again. You cheated on me. Why the fuck would I want to subject myself to that again?”

“Because I’ve changed, Frankie. And I know I hurt you and you wouldn’t believe how sorry I am for everything I put you through.”

This continued back and forth for a long time. I was almost on the verge of forgiving him and taking him back, even though it was clearly against my better judgment. He almost had me convinced that he really had changed. He almost had me convinced that it wouldn’t happen this time. And if I was being honest, I did still have feelings for him and seeing him after all this time only brought them all flooding back. I’d completely forgotten I was even expecting another visitor until there was another knock on the door.

I jumped and my eyes went wide as I got to my feet. How did I forget? Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh Fuck. And now Will was here. And what the fuck was I going to do. How the fuck was I going to explain this to him? He knocked again and I slowly walked towards the door. I could feel Will’s eyes burning holes in the back of my head. 

Another knock on the door. Another step. Another worry. I took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. As soon as the door was open, I was being attacked by loving arms wrapping tightly around my waist and lifting me into the air. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Hi there,” I said as he sat me back on my feet.

“I missed you,” he mumbled, kissing my cheek.

“I missed you, too,” I said with a smile. “I’m so glad you’re here.” I swallowed roughly as he walked into the apartment with his bags. “But, um. It’s kind of bad timing...”

“What?” He said pausing as we reached the living room. His eyes met Will’s and I knew this was going to end terribly.

“Who’s this?” Will asked getting to his feet and walking around the back of the sofa.

“Um. This is Zach.”

“OH! Right. The straight boy that broke your heart on national television. What’s he doing here?”

I bit my lip. Shit. Shit. Shit. Why the fuck did I tell him about that?

Zach blinked. “Who are you?”

“This is Will…a…a friend of mine.”

“Will…I’ve heard that name before…no? It can’t be? Is this the Will? The Will that broke my Frankie’s heart and made him so scared to fall in love again that he almost didn’t.”

I nodded.

“What’s he doing here?” Zach demanded turning back to me.

“Um. We were just talking…” I started slowly.

“I was just telling, Frankie,” Will interjected, putting an arm around my back. “How incredibly sorry I was and how much I love him.” Zach rolled his eyes. “And he was just saying, how some stupid straight boy from Florida led him on and broke his heart on national television.”

Zach looked enraged. “Get your hands off of him,” he said with a fake calm, pulling me roughly from Will’s reach and wrapping his arms protectively around me. “He’s my best friend. Why the fuck do you think I’m here right now? You cheated on him and you’ll do it again. I’m not letting you do that to him. He doesn’t deserve that.”

I settled into Zach’s arms comfortably, wrapping mine around his waist and inhaling deeply.

“He’s your best friend, but he fell in love with you. You said you were in love with him, too. On national television. Then you say he’s just your best friend. That you’re straight and never will be anything else. Flirt with him all summer then crush his heart in front of America. And I’m the problematic one. Okay,” Will said loudly.

“Why the fuck do you think I flew the whole way to New York in the middle of Hanukkah?” Zach said angrily. “I did fall in love with him. I’m still in love with him. I love Frankie more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my entire life. And I came here to tell him that again. Tell him that and mean it finally.”

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes hearing Zach angrily shouting the words I’d wanted to hear for the past six months. I squeezed him tighter in my arms, but he pulled me away so our eyes could meet. His voice lowered and he very sweetly spoke directly to me. “I love you, Babe, and I’m done being scared of my own feelings. I’m in love with you and I don’t care what that means about what I’ve made of myself for my entire life. I love you and if that makes me gay, so be it. You’re more important than anything to me. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve put you through, Frankie. I love you so much.”

“Zach…I…I…I love you, too,” I mumbled quietly just before his lips finally found mine after months of waiting and wanting and repressed desires. I had exactly what I wanted right here in my arms. I almost forgot Will was even there.

“And you’re just going to forgive him like that for breaking your heart in front of America,” he demanded.

I turned around in Zach’s arms to face him. “Yes,” I said weakly with a nod. “I told you at least twenty times that I’m in love with him. If he’s finally willing to let go of his straight frat boy image and be with me. YES! Of course I’m going to forgive him. He’s never stopped being my best friend. Yes, he disappointed me when he said he was still straight. When he said the romance wasn’t real, but I never believed it. I just played along, because I didn’t want to force him to be anything he didn’t want to be. You on the other hand. I don’t know what I was even thinking letting you come through that door. Leave. Don’t come back. You broke my heart. You made me think that perhaps love would never be worth it again. I was so fucking scared to fall in love again, because of what you did, but Zach showed me that it was okay to be scared. That it was okay to love and be loved. And I couldn’t be happier. Please, just leave.”

Zach’s arms tightened around me as his lips landed on my neck. Will snatched his coat from the back of the couch and stormed angrily out the door of my apartment as I turned back around in Zach’s arms. “Thank you,” he mumbled quietly. “I love you, Frankie. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, so very much, Zach. I’ve missed you. And I’m so glad you’re here right now,” I replied as our lips reconnected. We stayed right there, bodies and lips intertwined happily for a long time until the door opened and one of my roommates returned.


End file.
